


Désirs en sommeil

by Satanders



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Hypnos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hypnos is A Cutie, Jealous Hypnos, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Rare Pairings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Switch Zagreus, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thanatos, Well it's Greek Mythology what did you expect ?, Zag is A Himbo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: La mort ne fait pas peur au Prince Zagréus, bien au contraire. Il l'accueille dans son lit à bras ouverts, et l'embrasse avec passion. Ils ont été élevé comme des frères mais leurs liens dépassent de loin l'amour fraternel, les poussant éternellement l'un contre l'autre comme deux aimants de charges opposées. Leurs désirs s'emboîtent, leurs cœurs se répondent, et les deux amants ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre trop longtemps, dévorés par le besoin viscéral de se voir, de se parler, de se toucher.La mort et le prince des Enfers vont terriblement bien ensemble. Ils s'aiment de la même ardeur, sans faux-semblant ni discrétion; ils sont beaux et leur couple est l'un des plus en vue des régions souterraines.Nombreux sont ceux à envier leur relation à cause de Zagréus.Dont Hypnos.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Désirs en sommeil

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Kandai pour avoir lu des petits bouts de cette fic et m'avoir encouragée
> 
> Le premier chapitre est consacré à la mise en place du Zagréus/Hypnos, le deuxième servant d'épilogue smutty ^^  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

La mort ne fait pas peur au Prince Zagréus, bien au contraire. Il l'accueille dans son lit à bras ouverts, et l'embrasse avec passion. Ils ont été élevé comme des frères mais leurs liens dépassent de loin l'amour fraternel, les poussant éternellement l'un contre l'autre comme deux aimants de charges opposées. Leurs désirs s'emboîtent, leurs cœurs se répondent, et les deux amants ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre trop longtemps, dévorés par le besoin viscéral de se voir, de se parler, de se toucher.  
La mort et le prince des Enfers vont terriblement bien ensemble. Ils s'aiment de la même ardeur, sans faux-semblant ni discrétion; ils sont beaux et leur couple est l'un des plus en vue des régions souterraines.  
Nombreux sont ceux à envier leur relation à cause de Zagréus.  
Ce dernier est un sème-la-mort sans pitié, il ravage les cœurs et les espoirs de ceux qui ont le malheur de l'aimer, et ce sans même s'en apercevoir. Son charme est essentiellement dans la candeur subtile de sa séduction, dépourvue de méchanceté. Il est agréable, drôle, attentionné, et il sait ce qu'il veut - ce n'est pas un manipulateur de talent, il ne cache guère ses intentions, et c'est étrangement cette honnêteté déconcertante qui fait de sa manière de flirter constamment un trait des plus attachants. Il est dépourvu de jugement, il est simplement doux de nature et aime à faire plaisir.  
C'est ce qu'Hypnos adore chez lui. Zagréus le couvre de cadeaux à chaque fois qu'il ressort tout ensanglanté du bassin du Styx, avant même de penser à aller se laver; il se dirige toujours vers Hypnos en premier pour lui parler de ses mésaventures - que Hypnos peut voir en partie dans son cahier -, échanger des plaisanteries et le laisser ensuite avec cette tendre chaleur dans le creux de son ventre, qui se répand dans sa poitrine et jusqu'à ses joues pâles. C'est là qu'a commencé à naître sa jalousie, en regardant Zagréus s'éloigner de dos, et à imaginer l'ombre de son frère autour de lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.  
Depuis quelques temps, ce n'est plus un secret, et pourtant nul n'ose poser directement la question. Ce n'est pas comme si Zagréus en serait gêné, bien au contraire. Il ne se cache pas de son affection pour Than et c'est justement ce qui blesse Hypnos, de n'être considéré que comme un second intérêt qui ne mérite pas ce que Thanatos peut avoir.  
Pire : que comme le dernier des imbéciles, il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui était simplement amical. Parce qu'en dehors de Zag, il y a peu de personnalité chthonienne qui font preuve d'amabilité envers lui. La plupart des gens le trouve excentrique, trop bavard, et s'agace de sa narcolepsie galopante.  
"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?", demande-t-il à son frère, après ce qui lui parut une éternité sans le croiser. "Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu aimes Zag ?"  
Au lieu de l'ignorer comme à son habitude, Than s'arrête et se retourne lentement. Son expression est neutre sous l'ombre de sa capuche quand il répond :  
"Ce n'est pas ton cas aussi ?"  
La colère est une émotion qu'Hypnos ressent rarement car il est détaché des considérations de ce monde, mais sa main agrippe la cape de son frère et le tire brutalement, faisant tituber ce dernier qui percute un large vase décoratif. La poterie s'écrase avec fracas sur le carrelage en marbre du grand hall de la maison d'Hadès, et le murmure des ombres s'interrompt brusquement.  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça !, s'écrie Hypnos.  
Lentement, Thanatos détache la main de son cadet accroché à son vêtement et la garde un court instant dans la sienne. Hypnos se dégage, les doigts engourdis - le corps de Than est toujours si froid.  
\- Si tu veux quelque chose, ne te contente pas qu'elle apparaisse simplement devant toi, conseille doucement Thanatos.  
Il s'approche, et à la grande surprise d'Hypnos, il pose la main sur le sommet de son crâne et dépose un baiser glacé sur son front, juste en-dessous de son masque de sommeil.  
Les ombres se remettent à chuchoter et Than s'écarte sans dire un mot, avant de le laisser à nouveau seul, avec ses doutes et ses interrogations.  
  
Quand Hypnos se réveille de sa sieste en sursaut, il trouve Zagréus dégoulinant de sang qui lui sourit, comme à son habitude. Tout juste sorti des eaux du Styx et aussitôt auprès de lui, comme s’il comptait assez à ses yeux pour faire de lui la première personne qu’il voit en ressuscitant.  
"J’ai un cadeau pour toi Hypnos...", déclare-t-il alors en fouillant dans sa ceinture.  
Hypnos l’arrête en lui prenant le poignet et Zag relève les yeux, surpris par son geste.  
"Je n’en veux pas.", s’exclame Hypnos.  
Il le lâche et le prince le fixe avec stupéfaction.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? J’ai fait quelque chose qui t’a déplu ?  
\- Je ne veux plus de tes cadeaux, c’est tout, marmonne Hypnos en pinçant les lèvres, car il devine l’éclat orangé d’un flacon de nectar et il a très envie d’accepter, de remettre à plus tard cette discussion.  
Mais il sait que s’il fait cela, ils continueront ainsi éternellement et il n’en sera jamais satisfait.  
L’expression déçue de Zagréus fait quelque peu vaciller sa décision.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- N’y a-t-il personne d’autre à qui tu souhaites l’offrir ?, demande doucement Hypnos, le cœur serré.  
\- Oh, je pourrais l’offrir à Dusa pour la remercier d’avoir nettoyé derrière Cerbère, ou à Achilles, dit simplement le prince en haussant les épaules.  
Hypnos sentit son sang quitter tout son visage puis remonter d’un coup.  
\- Fais donc ça alors !, crie-t-il avant de jeter cahier et plume à la figure de Zagréus et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée grise.  
  
Nyx trouve son fils, ordinairement gai et taquin, en train de pleurer niché dans le nid de coussins duveteux qui lui sert de couche lorsque Hadès daigne lui accorder un peu de répit dans ses tâches.  
Elle s’en inquiète bien sûr mais ne laisse rien paraître. Elle vient s’asseoir près de lui et pose une main rassurante sur son dos.  
"Que t’arrive-t-il mon enfant ?"  
Hypnos renifle bruyamment dans l’oreiller qu’il tient serré contre lui.  
\- Zagréus...  
De nouveaux hoquets le saisissent, l’empêchant de poursuivre.  
La déesse fait du mieux qu’elle peut pour le calmer en l’enlaçant tendrement. Ses mains douces fouillent dans ses boucles blanches, caressent gentiment son crâne.  
\- Que s’est-il passé avec Zagréus ?, interroge-t-elle. Est-ce que ça a un lien avec la dispute que tu as eu avec ton frère ?  
Saisi, Hypnos se détache d’elle pour se redresser.  
\- Tu étais au courant ?  
\- Je suis la nuit et ce domaine est autant le mien que celui d’Hadès, répond-elle de manière sibylline.  
Le fils préféra cacher ses yeux sous son masque pour dissimuler les larmes qui reviennent à l’assaut sans explication. Il est condamné à aimer le fils d’Hadès sans espoir de retour.  
\- Ce n’était pas vraiment une dispute, hoquète-t-il. Ce n’est pas la faute de Than.  
\- Est-ce que c’est la faute de Zagréus alors ?, insiste doucement Nyx.  
Un instant, Hypnos hésite à dire oui. Puis aussitôt que l’idée lui vient, elle le quitte, le faisant se sentir mesquin et indigne d’amour.  
\- Non, confesse-t-il dans un souffle. C’est la mienne.  
\- Dans ce cas je reste là jusqu’à ce que tu ne pleures plus, décide Nyx en s’allongeant près de son fils.  
Ce dernier se recroqueville en position fœtale et les bras maternels de la nuit l’entourent. Il sombre bien vite dans un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil de mort.

Autrefois, la prairie de l'Asphodèle avait les préférences d'Hypnos pour fuir ton travail ou se plonger dans ses pensées, mais depuis l'inondation de lave dans les contrées verdoyantes, il n'y faisait guère bon vivre et Hypnos choisit de trouver refuge dans les champs élyséens. C'est un lieu opaque, peuplé de volutes amnésiantes provenant du fleuve Léthé, et dans lequel les songes paisibles viennent à naître avant de passer la porte d'ivoire vers l'Erèbe, vers la surface et les rêveurs endormis.  
Les appartements d'Hypnos se trouvent justement à cet endroit, mais c'est tout naturellement le premier endroit où l'on va venir le chercher, par conséquent, lorsqu'il n'a vraiment pas envie d'être dérangé, c'est le dernier endroit où il se rend.  
Il rêvasse néanmoins avec nostalgie de sa chambre, ses fourrures soyeuses, ses coussins duveteux, son matelas moelleux, la lavande et la camomille imprégnant les draps...  
Et alors qu'il flotte sans but particulier, dérivant comme une feuille dans la brise, il est amené aux pieds d'une statues de plusieurs mètres qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant. Elle paraît neuve et le marbre brille d'un éclat frappant dans la pénombre crépusculaire des lieux.  
Un seul coup d'œil lui permet de reconnaître le héros représenté et il s'étrangle, entre stupéfaction et éclat de rire, car il s'agit de Zagréus; la lame stygienne sur l'épaule, il arbore un air fier et sûr de lui, le torse bombé et le regard porté à l'horizon.  
Hypnos se plaque une main sur la bouche pour étouffer le rire nerveux qui lui monte dans la gorge. Qui a réalisé ce chef d'œuvre ? Est-ce qu'Hadès est au courant ? Est-ce que ZAGRÉUS lui-même est au courant ?  
Hypnos meurt d'envie d'être celui qui révèlera le secret, et en même temps, il craint presque d'affronter le prince après son esclandre de la dernière fois.  
Il s'assoit sur le socle de l'immense idole et préfère s'interroger sur le but de ceux qui l'ont érigé. Créer une statue de quelqu'un sur l'île des Bienheureux, le repos ultime des héros et des vertueux, n'est pas sans connotation.  
Cependant, n'ayant aucun indice pour deviner de qui il s'agit, la réflexion finit de le lasser et il lève le nez pour contempler le visage impassible du colosse. Ses traits sont reconnaissables, et pourtant il y manque indéniablement une trace d'humanité - ce qui est pour le moins comique pour un dieu. Mais Zagréus est drôle, pas sérieux comme ainsi représenté, et sa vraie force se révèle dans sa capacité à sourire, les cheveux encore trempés des eaux du Styx. Le plus admirable chez lui n'est pas sa férocité au combat, mais bel et bien son amour pour ceux qui l'entourent, qui l'aiment et l'encourage.  
Hypnos croit être de ceux-là, mais comment oserait-il entretenir cette pensée alors que son désir le mène bien plus loin, bien plus fort, à vouloir vilement que Thanatos le rejette, à vouloir que le prince le regarde lui plutôt que son frère, meilleur en tous points ?  
Mais c'est sans espoir et pire, mesquin. D'autant qu'il ne souhaite aucun malheur à Than. Ce n'est pas parce que ce dernier refuse de le fréquenter qu'Hypnos a cessé de l'aimer : ils ont grandi ensemble, et leur connexion a toujours été très intense. Ils sont jumeaux, et bien qu'Hypnos aimerait que Than montre davantage son attachement, il croit fermement qu'un tel lien est incassable.  
Las, il glisse et s'étend dans l'herbe. Cela ne sert à rien, peu importe ce qu'il souhaite, il n'est pas de ceux qui peuvent influencer le destin. Il est trop petit, et contrairement à Thanatos, dépourvu de volonté. Il ne pourra jamais dire à Zagréus ce qu'il ressent, ni agir en fonction de ses sentiments.  
Il préfère dormir. Ça, il sait le faire, et avec talent.  
L'herbe caressante et le chant désespéré du meltem le bercent jusqu'à l'accompagner aux portes de son propre royaume. Il s'y réfugie avec entrain, s'abandonnant à l'oubli d'un sommeil dépourvu de mensonges trompeurs ou de vérités trop difficiles.  
"Hypnos. Hypnos !"  
Il a l'impression qu'il vient à peine de sombrer quand la voix de Zag le réveille, mais sa mauvaise humeur disparaît aussitôt qu'il relève son masque de sommeil. Le prince est accroupit à côté de lui et tient dans ses mains son cahier.  
\- Tu l'as gardé, déclare doucement Hypnos en se redressant en position assise pour le prendre.  
Sa voix est un peu rauque, un peu léthargique. Zag acquiesce de la tête :  
\- Je sais que c'est précieux, je ne pouvais pas le donner à n'importe qui. Et puis, je savais que l'on était amené à se revoir, même si je n'imaginais pas que ce serait dans l'Elysée.  
Hypnos cligne des yeux avant de se rappeler de quelque chose et de sourire.  
\- Tu as vu la statue ??, s'exclame-t-il avec excitation.  
\- Quoi, ce truc ?, dit Zagreus en montrant la chose du pouce. Comment je pourrais ne pas le voir, tu as vu la taille que ça fait ?  
Son absence de surprise éclaira Hypnos sur le commanditaire de cette œuvre.  
\- C'est TOI qui l'a faite construire !, accuse Hypnos avec un certain émerveillement. Je ne savais pas ton ego aussi volumineux...  
\- J'ai hâte que ça arrive aux oreilles de mon père, glousse Zagréus en retour. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi, lui qui se plaint sans cesse que je détruit tout...  
\- Oh !, hoquète Hypnos avant de rire, parce qu'évidemment, le prince a fait cela dans l'unique but d'agacer Hadès, et c'est à la fois tellement puéril et tellement amusant qu'Hypnos se roule par terre pour s'esclaffer tout son soûl.  
Zag en fait de même, mais davantage pour se reposer, à en juger le soupir qu'il lâche en s'étendant dans l'herbe.  
\- Tu n'as pas une quête à accomplir, des monstres à tuer ?, lance Hypnos en lui souriant, d'humeur taquine.  
\- Si, mais ça peut bien attendre cinq minutes, répond le prince.  
C'est une belle occasion, et si Hypnos était un peu courageux, il la saisirait. Le visage de Zagréus est tout proche du sien, il pourrait s'en emparer et glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pourrait le noyer de baisers et le plonger dans une anesthésie délicieuse qui lui ferait oublier d'être révulsé.  
Cependant, cela ne durerait qu'un temps et le rejet est inévitable. Hypnos n'est pas prêt à affronter le dégoût de Zagréus ET de son frère. Il n'est même pas certain de pouvoir faire face au sien...  
\- Tu es toujours fâché ?, interroge soudain Zag, brisant le fil des réflexion d'Hypnos.  
Ce dernier reporte son attention sur le prince qui le fixe. Ce n'est pas juste d'être aussi mignon.  
\- Je n'étais pas fâché, siffle Hypnos.  
\- Tu avais l'air fâché, rétorque Zag du tac-au-tac.  
Mais il sourit en coin, et Hypnos déteste la façon dont sa poitrine se serre  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?, réplique aussitôt Hypnos sur un ton vaguement exaspéré - ce qu'il est, en dépit de la chaleur qui lui monte aux joues.  
\- Je veux savoir pourquoi.  
\- Il n'y a rien à savoir, je ne suis pas fâché, assène Hypnos avec une insistance infantile qui, sur le moment, lui semble la meilleure défense.  
Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à donner dans le sarcasme, comme à son habitude, afin d'éloigner Zagréus de l'envie d'en savoir davantage, ce dernier pose sa main sur sa joue et le cerveau d'Hypnos arrête de réfléchir.  
\- Tant mieux alors, murmure Zag en lui caressant la pommette du pouce.  
\- Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, balbutie Hypnos d'une voix un peu trop aigue tandis que Zagréus se rapproche.  
L'expression du prince s'assombrit légèrement, laissant percer un doute dans ses yeux vairons.  
\- Tu ne veux pas ?, demande-t-il tout bas, comme s'ils discutaient d'un secret.  
Hypnos le regarde, les yeux ronds. L'impression d'être encore à la limite du sommeil, quand tout devient incohérent, et il en a le tournis. Il ne répond pas mais finit par fermer les paupières, trop effrayé de mal comprendre; il préfère l'ignorer et laisser Zag décider.  
Sa paume est si chaude contre sa joue qu'il voudrait s'y frotter, comme le font parfois les chats. L'ombre d'un sourire tente de faire frémir le coin de sa bouche quand soudain quelque chose de doux et tiède - les lèvres de Zag - se pose à cet endroit.  
Hypnos entrouvre les yeux pour regarder à travers ses cils et voit que le prince a clos les siens pour l'embrasser. Il l'imite alors et tend la main pour toucher sa nuque, ce que Zagréus prend pour un encouragement, et ses lèvres glissent doucement, l'embrasse pleinement sur la bouche, sans plus de timidité.  
Alors Hypnos l'invite à entrer, il ouvre la bouche en glissant les doigts entre les mèches brunes du prince, le laissant savoir qu'il est prêt à l'accueillir de façon plus que bienveillante.  
Lentement, Zag renverse Hypnos sur le dos et glisse la pointe de sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa lèvre supérieure. C'en est trop pour Hypnos qui relâche un gémissement étouffé dont il rougit aussitôt, mais le Prince émit un simple reniflement amusé avant de le saisir par la taille, tout en se pressant contre lui.  
Hypnos agrippe son épaule et penche la tête de côté, entrouvrant parfois les paupières pour s'assurer qu'il ne dort pas, que c'est bien Zagréus. C'est bien Zagréus.  
Son corps est lourd - et ferme, ce n'est pas un des coussins qu'Hypnos aime serrer entre ses cuisses pour dormir. Il est lourd et concret, forçant Hypnos à reconnaître qu'ils en sont vraiment là tous les deux et que c'est absolument réel.  
Mais il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi. Il s'en fait pourtant vite une lorsque la main sur sa hanche descend et froisse, remonte la soie de sa robe.  
\- Zag ?, geint Hypnos en le regardant derrière la barrière ses cils trop pâles.  
\- Hmmmoui ?, marmonne Zagréus en donnant des bisous sur ses lèvres, comme si c'était un petit peu trop difficile d'arrêter pour parler - et néanmoins sa main se fige.  
Cela permet toutefois à Hypnos de souffler :  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?, rétorque le prince en encadrant le visage d'Hypnos d'une main pour venir embrasser son oreille, le nez dans le duveteux de ses boucles blanches.  
C'est beaucoup plus dur pour Hypnos de résister ainsi et il plie le genoux, pressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse contre le tissu doux de la tunique du prince des Enfers, sa robe remontée de façon indécente. Il évite soigneusement d'y penser, tout à sa tentative de séduction, et il masse le crâne de Zag avec tendresse, embrassant à son tour, volontairement, le contour de son visage.  
La main posée sagement sur sa taille reprend ses mouvements, et se faufile sous la soie, contre la peau, jusqu'au subligar qu'il porte.  
Hypnos tressaille, mais se cambre pour laisser Zag le lui retirer tandis que ce dernier descend embrasser sa gorge.  
Le prince manœuvre la jambe d'Hypnos, la main sous son genou lorsqu'il tire le sous-vêtement, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Hypnos se rend compte qu'il est très excité par la facilité avec laquelle Zagréus manipule ses membres. Il se sent comme de l'argile entre ses mains et il aime l'idée d'être pétri à la convenance de Zag, entièrement mou et souple sous ses doigts.  
Hormis une certaine partie de son anatomie qui elle, se mettait à durcir depuis le début de leur étreinte.  
\- Zagréus, murmure précipitamment Hypnos, en proie à une angoisse soudaine. Zag !  
L'interpellé s'arrête à nouveau et se redresse maladroitement pour le regarder.  
\- Quoi ?  
Hypnos sent encore sa salive sur le pavillon de son oreille. Il déglutit en lui rendant son regard.  
\- Tu vas vraiment...tu veux...  
Il n'arrive pas à le dire et ça l'agace, alors il se crispe, il fait la moue, il fronce les sourcils et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il achève avec conviction :  
\- Tu as intérêt à me donner du plaisir, je suis assez exigeant.  
Il n'a aucune idée de s'il est exigeant ou pas, puisque l'occasion de vérifier ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée jusqu'alors. Néanmoins il est impatient de tester la chose le plus vite possible - et ce n'est pas la turgescence entre ses cuisses qui dit le contraire.   
Aussi Zagréus ne s'offense nullement de sa remarque et lui vole un bisou sur la bouche, un de ceux qui claquent avant de virevolter ailleurs, laissant Hypnos frustré, à tendre le cou misérablement pour en quémander un autre. Mais Zag dévore déjà sa nuque, la main retournée sur la jambe d'Hypnos, qui entoure naturellement sa taille, puis les doigts empoignent doucement ses fesses, effleurant la raie mise à nue, frottant contre l'herbe.  
L'une des mains frêles d'Hypnos agrippe le bras de Zag et il ondule des reins, frottant son érection entre eux, le souffle de plus en plus haletant.  
\- Tu as de la chance d'être aussi adorable, susurre Zagréus à son oreille en pressant son bassin contre le sien, permettant à Hypnos de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à être excité.  
Un petit rire lui échappe, les pensées comme des bulles de champagne qui éclatent quand elle font surface.  
Hypnos gémit en réponse, le cœur chaviré par le compliment - qui lui a jamais dis une chose pareille ? Il n'a jamais été ni remarquable ni apprécié, et c'est un miracle en soi que Zagréus, de toutes les créatures vivant dans les abysses de l'Hadès, soit celui qui lui dise cela.  
Son avidité grandit et il embrasse la peau douce du visage de Zag avec empressement, suppliant silencieusement ce dernier de mener la danse jusqu'à son terme.  
Avec une expertise confondante, le prince réussit à défaire sa ceinture, et enfin son sexe vient au contact de celui d'Hypnos, qui frémit d'appréhension. Il n'ignore pas certaines pratiques, sans être tout à fait sûr de les vouloir pour l'instant. Il y a trop d'incertitudes, mais il sait, dans tous les cas, qu'il souhaite être soulagé.  
Il se frotte lascivement contre la verge rigide contre son ventre, et s'étonne de sa taille, s'interroge sur la possibilité de la prendre en lui - et la pensée lui jette les flammes aux joues, mais embrase aussi sa passion, et il crispe les fesses en imaginant le large gland pressé contre son orifice, le forçant à s'ouvrir...  
Il gémit à nouveau tandis que la paume de Zag malaxe son postérieur. Soudain le majeur se glisse dans sa raie et le fantasme devient une réalité de plus en plus concrète. Hypnos couine avant de se réfugier dans le cou de Zagréus qui se met à glousser contre son oreille.  
\- Trop mignon, chuchote-t-il. J'ai tellement envie de te prendre...  
\- La ferme et fais-le, grogne Hypnos en réponse, embarrassé par sa propre inexpérience.  
Un baiser sur l'oreille et Zag souffle :  
\- Non. Si on doit faire ça, je préfère que ce soit dans un lit.  
Aussitôt, Hypnos se sent abandonné, fait la moue pour faire connaître son mécontentement, mais Zagréus l'interrompt avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :  
\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ce que je t'ai promis.  
Il l'embrasse pour faire bonne mesure et son autre main s'interpose entre leurs bassins pour saisir leurs érections ensemble.  
\- Tout est vraiment petit chez toi, taquine le prince.  
\- Je vais t'arracher les yeux une fois qu'on aura fini, hoquette Hypnos en fermant à nouveau les yeux de plaisir.  
Le rire de Zagréus se fait à nouveau entendre, réchauffant délicieusement la poitrine d'Hypnos, qui semble se contracter à l'écoute de ce son.  
Puis les doigts fermes de Zag coulissent sur leurs sexes et le majeur de son autre main vient appuyer doucement sur son anus.  
Hypnos renverse la tête en arrière, et reconnait sans mal que le sol est trop dur pour être confortable, mais l'étreinte n'en demeure pas moins des plus excitante. Il se cambre, savourant le contact brûlant de la queue de Zagréus contre la sienne, de ses testicules soyeuses frottant les siennes. Il se sent palpiter de l'intérieur, prêt d'exploser.  
C'est rapide, trop rapide à son goût, mais l'orgasme ne lui demande pas son avis pour intervenir, faisant se resserrer ses fesses sur le doigt caressant. Zag émet un hoquet - stupeur ? moquerie ? indignation ? Hypnos ne sait dire à quoi il correspond, et n'est de toute façon pas en état d'examiner la question. Il cherche à l'aveuglette les lèvres de Zag et ce dernier les lui offre de bonne grâce, haletant encore de la montée du plaisir. Les jambes d'Hypnos emprisonnent sa taille, la semelle de ses sandales s'enfonçant dans le creux de ses rein à chaque mouvement qu'il fait.  
Soudain il glisse le bout du majeur, juste le bout du doigt dans l'anus d'Hypnos, et ce dernier s'offusque dans un petit cri, mordant par mégarde la bouche charnue sous la sienne.  
Zag gémit sous ses dents et son sperme chaud éclate en gouttelettes visqueuses et incandescentes sur leurs peaux jointes par la sueur.  
Les cuisses souples d'Hypnos se resserrent en tremblant sur les hanches de Zag, comme pour le garder plus longtemps. Il aime le poids de Zagreus sur lui, sa masse, sa chaleur, comme une couverture...  
\- Alors ?, demande Zag avec l'excitation d'un chiot content de jouer. C'était bien ?  
Sa voix est comme une berceuse et Hypnos ne résiste jamais à l'appel de l'assoupissement, surtout après des efforts. Il ferme les yeux, et malgré les complaintes du prince qu'il peut vaguement percevoir, plus dans le ton de sa voix que dans ses mots, il le quitte pour aussitôt sombrer dans un sommeil bienheureux.


End file.
